A Courtship
by imagine.our.love.story
Summary: Elizabeth Hale has had a crush on Seamus F. since her first year at Hogwarts. Will she take a chance at love and finally tell him the truth? And what will happen when Elizabeth's best friend Anna Robinson, a Slytherin, gets a crush on the enemy?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so please be niceish for the FIRST chapter only

This is my first fanfic so please be niceish for the FIRST chapter only. It's co-written with faeriegothmother.

Elizabeth Hale stared silently out of the train window at foggy landscape passing by. Her best friend, Anna Robinson, sat down next to her.

"What are you thinking about? Someone with the initials S.F.?"

Elizabeth looked up and muttered, "Shut it."

Seamus and his friend Dean walked past the compartment. Anna quickly stood up and opened the compartment door.

"Oi Seamus! Dean!"

Elizabeth's head quickly shot up. Seamus and Dean entered the compartment and sat down; Dean next to Anna and Seamus next to Elizabeth. A deep red blush crept up Elizabeth's cheeks and Anna laughed. Seamus looked over at Elizabeth.

"Are you okay, Liz?"

"Yeah." She whispered as she looked down at the floor.

"She's just a little warm and so am I. God, Seamus open the window will you?"

"Er…okay."

Seamus reached over Elizabeth to open the window. Elizabeth took a deep breath and closed her eyes, savoring the moment his arm brushed hers.

Forty- five minutes later the train pulled up to Hogwarts. Elizabeth, Anna, Seamus, and Dean caught a horseless carriage. When they reached the Great Hall they separated; Seamus and Dean to Gryfinndor, Elizabeth to Ravenclaw, and Anna to Slytherin. As Elizabeth neared the Ravenclaw table she heard a group of girls whispering about Anna. She walked quickly to her seat next to Luna.

"Hiya Luna. How was your summer?"

Luna looked up, "Father and I spent the summer looking for a Crumple-Horned Snorkback."

Elizabeth feigned interest. "Lovely," she sighed staring at Seamus.

An origami crane flew right in front of Elizabeth's face. She looked at the silver bird and immediately recognized it as Anna's work. She reached out to touch it, but her fingers felt nothing. Elizabeth gasped as the bird started to shake then blew up into a miniature display of fireworks showing the initials S. F. Elizabeth flushed a deep scarlet and wave her hand through the initials before anyone could see.


	2. Chapter 2

A burst of laughter came from the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy looked at the laughing Anna next to him

Here is the second chapter…please enjoy and review….thanks a bunch!

**Le Second Chapter (as typed by faeriegothmother)**

A burst of laughter came from the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy looked at the laughing Anna next to him. The other Slytherins looked shocked, as did the other houses. The Hall was silent, but for Anna's laughter. At that moment, Professor McGonagall walked in with the first years behind her. The sorting ceremony would momentarily begin.

The Next Morning

Elizabeth headed down to breakfast. As she entered the Great Hall she saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting with Seamus and Dean. She tried to sneak around Fred, George, and Lee Jordan by walking around the other side of the table. The twins, however, had other plans.

"So… Liz… What business do you have with Gryfindor?" The twins asked simultaneously.

She rolled her eyes. "Nothing…"

"Hoping for a glimpse of Seamus then, eh?" said Lee Jordan.

She looked away. "I'm going to ask Hermione about the Muggle Studies homework."

"Class hasn't started. What homework do you have" The twins snickered.

"Well… erm… I, uh-"

"Mornin' Lizziebeth," shouted Anna as she skipped over.

Seamus looked up and Anna smiled mischievously. Elizabeth used her dark hair to make a curtain between her and Seamus.

"So what is exactly you are here for?" Fred or George asked.

"Well… I had a question for…um" started Elizabeth.

"Ronald because I wanted to know whether or not he had a crush on a certain someone," stated Anna confidently.

Ron blushed and the twins looked at him. He made as to stand up and muttered, "So, I'll be, uh, leaving then. See you in-"

He was quickly cut off by the twins shoving him back down in his seat. As Elizabeth turned to walk away she heard Fred say, "So Ickle-Ronniekins who is it? You been holding out on us?"

"Your welcome," whispered Anna in Elizabeth's ear as she chose a seat at the end of the Slytherin table.

Anna and Elizabeth walked/ran to Care of Magical Creatures. Seamus and Dean quickly caught up to them.

"What do you think we are going to do today?' Seamus glanced at Elizabeth.

'No idea," she answered. Anna elbowed Elizabeth and nodded at Seamus. "I, uh, hope that it's nothing dangerous," she continued. Elizabeth glanced at Seamus.

Anna and Dean exchanged a look and took off running, leaving Seamus and Elizabeth behind them.

"What was that about?" Seamus asked.

"Uhm, I don't know," muttered Elizabeth as she glared at Anna's back. The two continued walking together at a normal pace, exchanging side glances when they thought the other wasn't looking.

"Oi Seamus!"

Elizabeth and Seamus tuned around looking for the person who had shouted. Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger came from round the corner. "_Thank goodness_," thought Elizabeth.

"Wotcher, Seamus, Elizabeth," Harry said.

They all walked quickly to the class. Elizabeth went and stood next to Anna. "What was that for?" Elizabeth hissed.

"I just thought that you two needed a little alone time together," Anna stated an innocent look on her face. After a pause she continued, "Who is that boy with Hermione and Ron that interrupted you though? I may need to do something about him."

"You mean **Harry Potter**?" Elizabeth answered with an emphasis on his name.

"Am I supposed to know him or something?" asked Anna with a curious tone.

"Yeah, Harry is like _really_ famous."

"Oh… what for?"

"For defeating You-Know-Who as a baby"

"Is that it?

"In first year he saved the Sorcerers Stone from You-Know-Who, 2nd year he killed the Basilisk, and fourth year he defeated You-Know-Who again and won the Triwizard Tournament."

"Okay… that all sounds lovely," stated Anna.

"How do you not know that?" Anna immediately stopped. Liz looked at her questioningly. Her thoughts were interrupted as Seamus shifted his position so he was standing closer to her. She tried to look calm and collected, but on the inside she was screaming with happiness as his arm brushed hers.

She studied her shoes intensely. Anna walked behind Elizabeth pushing her so that she bumped into Seamus. He grinned down at her then turned to catch up with Dean. Elizabeth turned around to face Anna, her sapphire blue eyes flashing with anger and embarrassment.

"It wasn't me, they pushed me into you," Anna said pointing a finger at Harry and Ron, "and I don't even know them!"

"Then why would they push you into me?" her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Well I sure as bloody hell don't know. Go ask them if you want an answer." After saying this Anna stormed over to the group of Slytherins sitting on the stone wall. She chose to sit down on the edge farthest away from Draco and his 'gang'.


	3. Chapter 3

10 minutes after Care of Magical Creatures ended the bell rang

Well here goes nothing, hopefully you enjoy…and review…please.

**Le Chapter 3 (as typed by faeriegothmother)**

10 minutes after Care of Magical Creatures ended the bell rang. Everyone strolled down to the Castle for lunch.

"So Seamus, still have that crush on Elizabeth?" Dean asked.

"What do you mean," Seamus answered innocently.

"Do. You. Like. Elizabeth," Dean said as if talking to a child.

"Yes mum," he said rolling his eyes, "I still do, yeah…"

"I bet she likes you too…"

"What! Stop playing. There is no way that she'd like me." He said as walked away going to the Great Hall.

Dean ran to catch up with him. "Look here mate, she almost always blushes when you're around. Isn't that a pretty big clue that she likes you?"

"**You** are always with me when I talk to her, maybe she likes **you**."

"I've talked to her best friend. She says that Liz likes you."

"Who's her best friend?"

"Anna Robinson…"

"That Slytherin girl… strange…"

Dean let out an exasperated sigh as they entered the Great Hall. "Why don't you ask her to Hogsmede next weekend… or something?"

"All right I will. I just need a little time to prepare myself."

"Blimey, you git," Dean said as he pushed Seamus toward the Ravenclaw table. "Ask her now!" Seamus cleared his throat and walked towards Elizabeth.

"Hey Liz."

Elizabeth looked up. "Yeah"

"Er… would you like to go to Hogsmede with me?" he asked.

"Um, sure… I'd love to." She answered a light pink blush visible on her cheeks.

"A-Alright then… see you later," he said a little surprised. He walked back to the Gryffindor table with a spring in his step, and took his seat next to Dean.

"What did she say? Huh…huh?"

"She… she said that she'd love to…"

Dean howled with laughter. "I told you so!" he shouted gleefully.

While Dean was 'dancing' with joy an origami fish appeared in front of the two best friends. The whole table stared in wonder at the tiny thing as it opened its mouth. It began to project an image of a person; it was Anna. "Congratulations!" she said with a playful smile, "You've got a date with my best mate…" Then the fish started to shake and turned into fireworks. After flying around the hall a few times, the fireworks formed a heart with the initials EH and SF in the middle.

Hermione gasped, "I've never read about magic like that!"


End file.
